New Blood
by WolvenNightmare
Summary: My life was normal. I was a nursing student, then one late night hike changed my life forever. Now im thrown into a world i hadn't even known existed. Who can i trust?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a new story ive had in my head for the last little bit and i finally decided and the slowest work day possible to get this out and into a document. I dont own any characters from the underworld series; they all belong to kelley. Only characters I own are Vivian and other OC's.  
**_

* * *

I wish i could say i was use to this; but i wasn't. Over a month ago my life had changed when i had been bitten by that... wolf. My mind was still trying to reject that idea but i knew better now. I was in school to become a nurse; probably the only reason i survived. After the bite; my body had become ill. At first i thought it was rabies. Would be suitable punishment if i do say so myself. What kind of girl goes out wandering the woods at night?

Still if it wasn't for my nursing knowledge i would have died. I had hid myself up in a hotel room outside of town for at least two weeks before the hallucinations and passed. You would be surprised how nice it was to sleep in a cold porcelain tub while your body burned with fever. It was hell; the worst pain i could ever imagine and when my frist shift came. I wanted to die, that agony of my bones snapping and reforming. It was a living nightmare.

Now a month has passed since that night, the hotel i had holed up with thankfully was abandoned. Did i forget to mention that? I wasn't really sure where i was just some rundown ignored hotel outside of an old town somewhere north of Toronto. Yeah I'm canadian as well. Surprise surprise. It was probably lateJuly now, since i had felt home and school i had lost almost all sense of the days and time. My mind at times didnt even feel like my own. I was always battleing my own instincts and changes now. Yeah i was slowley gaining control again. Yet i was human anymore, so no matter how hard my human mind pushed and pushed. The wolf always reared itself up growling loudly.

I whined slightly ears pushed back against my head as i laid down under a thick pine tree in the shade behind the old run down hotel. This was my home and territory now; i felt a sense of protectiveness and found myself scouting every few hours. I spent more time latley as a wolf than i did as a human. The human side of me slowley slipping away. Being a wolf was so much more easy, no hatred and guilt that came with a human mind.

Before being bitten i never really ruled out anything. I was the type of girl who would scare herself watchign old school horror movies, read about aliens and ghost and yeah i did believe in the paranormal; but i didn't really believe in werewolves till that night. Out of all the...monsters... i could have run into. It had to be a wolf.

Something snapped behind me, my ears twitching in the direction as i lifted my head gazing out into the forest behind me. My black fur soaking up the heat from the sunlight streaming through some branches above me. Something was watching me, over the past few days i could feel something in the forest around me. watching me, everytime i felt it though, it would vanish and was always downwind making it impossible to get a scent out of it. Briefly i would see flashes of color through the tree's sometimes pale gold or darker brown but to say that was an animal and not just the natural color of the forest would be a leap.

I growled slightly, scanning the woods. Everything was silent again. The sound of crunching gravel hit my ears as i turned back looking at the parking lot to the hotel. Fear shot through me, standing in the middle was a dark fured wolf. He was larger than i was; watching me with an almost curious shocked look. I growled shooting up to me feet. head lowered as a warning. He just kept on watching me, head tilted to the side in curiosity. Something snapped to my right, causing me to flinch slightly as a golden streak ripped from the forest. Another wolf zipping out to meet the male in the parking lot. They both just watched me with open amazment and curisoty as is shocked to see me. I growled again head lowering in a challenge.

The two just watched me before the male nudged the blonde wolf off behind him. She stood there for a moment watching me before turning back to the male and taking off again. He stood there and shifted slightly forward as if he was going to move. I growled again, the loud sounds echoing off the tree's. He stopped eyes watching me carefully before he turned and took off after the female. I stood there watching them as they went. Adrenaline coursing through my body but something else following behind it. Who were they?

Being this far north it wasn't uncommon to run into local wild wolves but there was something off about those two. I growled again, huffing slightly as I laid back down onto the forest floor. My body was on alert. They both had remained downwind making it impossible to scent them till they were right there. The wolf side of me was pacing feeling violated slightly by the invasion where as the human side of me was trying to avoid the conflict. still something inside me knew something was up.

My body shifted back into its human form that night, I still wasn't in full control of the shifts but it was getting easier and easier to remain as wolf. When i awoke i was i naked laying in the forest. I yawned stretching my arms above my head. my joints cracking; a few days ago i would have been terrified waking up in the woods alone now. Now i was use to it, i stood shaking off the leaves that were sticking to my skin and carefully made my way back to the hotel. There was backdoor which lead to the main room i had taken as my own. I skipped over some rough patches and carefully opened the old door slipping inside the building. I had hung a blanket before i had left so i grabbed that wrapping it around my body before venturing farther into the room.

My feet slipped as something kicked out just as the scent of a male hit my nose. i fell back with a loud thud, hands grappeling my shoulders as i struggled to break free. "No!"

My hand shot out, a sickening crunch followed by a howl of pain. The scent of blood flooded the air as I scrambled back away from my attacker. He was tall, probably a lot taller than me about 6 foot. well built with dark brown eyes which were now watering with pain. short dark brown hair and olive skin. He was wolf. I knew that by his scent, it was all over him. I gulped pulling the blanket tighter around my body.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

he made some kind of gurgling growling sound as he spat a mouthful of blood onto the floor. "You broke my nose? Ouch that hurts." He spat again, ignoring my question. I growled lightly, fear shooting through my body now. My clothing was folded up behind the man the only thing i had right now was my blanket and the exhaustion from the shift was still sitting in my bones. I wouldnt be able to shift now if my life depended on it. He must have somehow smelled the fear through all the blood as his eyes darted up to me, his pupils dilating as he shook his head, his blood covered hands reaching out slightly. "No it's okay you dont have to be afraid. My name is Nick."

I gulped not really believing his words. It has been an entire month since i had, had any contact with a human being. Yet here i was having contact with another werewolf. I pulled the blanket tighter around me watching him. he had reached over grabbing some rag and holding it up to his nose to stop the blood flow. His dark eyes watching me in the dimly lite room.

"whats your name?" He asked as a very awkward silence filled the room between us. My name? God it had been ages since i had a normal conversation with someone. "Vivian." I responded. "Vivian McVon."

Something flashed behind his eyes, as if he reconized the my name but didnt say anything farther about it. He just nodded his head pulling the rag away from his nose, it wasnt gushing anymore, looked as if the bleeding had stopped. He coughed slightly tossing the rag down the hallway behind me. "why are you here?" I found myself questioning as the thought crossed my mind.

He then gave me a smile and waved his hand in the air slightly. "Jeremy has been watching you for a few days now." He stopped as i fliched stiffening up. People knew i was here? I had chosen this place because it was so remote no one should have known where I was. Nick must have been following my train of thought cause his hands shot up again a look fo concern and 'oh shit' crossing his face. "No it's okay we don't mean you any harm."

"And yet you attacked me."

He stopped then, watching me with an unreadable expression before he sighed and scratched his head kind of awkwardly. "I thought you might be the mutt we are hunting. Jeremy had said there was two of you in this area. The male whom has been hunting in town and the women he had accidently bitten. Were surprised you survived the transformation. You gave Jer quite a shock earlier today when he saw you."

I gulped, those two wolves. No those two werewolves. Shit what was i going to do, i knew nothing of the werewolf work. Knew nothing about the history. hell i didnt even know who i was anymore. Was i more wolf than human or more human than wolf. The wolf in my mind growled slightly making herself known. Nick remained silent for a little bit the two of us just watching each other. I wasn't too sure what he was doing to be honest. He seemed totally at ease and relaxed. You would think being with a naked stranger would be...abnormal... right?

"why are you here?" I didn't trust this man. I didn't trust his words. I didn't trust anyone anymore. Not since my world had been turned upside down when that wolf bit my leg a month ago.

Surprise seemed to flash Nick's face before comprehension set in. "You don't trust me. understandable. We just want to help you and do you really want to keep on living here? In well this?" He questioned gesturing to the room around me. He was right though i didnt want to live here or the human half of me didn't. Yet the wolf in me was howling with outrage this was our home, our territory.

"Not really.." I emited watching him but to trust a stranger. That i didn't do right off the bat when meeting someone. Even as a human i couldn't. I had trust issues and always gaurded myself very well.

"Then come with me. I promise no one will hurt you okay and judging by that punch you gave me earlier. Your a natural fighter. We just want to help you and protect you. There are not many female werewolves out there."

I raised an eyebrow slightly watching him, yeah right. Was this some kind of sexist joke? Part of me became angry, the human half of my mind recoiling at the sexist joke but the wolf in my was oddly silent. I shook my head causing Nick to give me a werid look. I had to stop thinking as if i was split down the middle between the wolf and human. I was just me.

"why should I believe you?" I found myself asking through closed teeth. i was hungry. My stomach growled painfully so loud i was sure that Nick could hear it. He made no movement or notice to indicate he did but there was something about his scent that seemed very calming. Perhaps it was because he was another wolf; wolves traveled in packs so maybe this was what i was longing for. Companionship.

NIck tilted his head slightly as if he was considering how he should answer the question. "Well, I guess the real question then would be if you didn't believe me, why are you stil here? Would you not have run by now?"

The question caught me off gaurd but he was right in the past few weeks i had run from every single person or animal that had come near here. Besides the deer and rabbits i had hunted down and eaten i had hidden myself away. So why was i not wanting to run from this man? Even the wolves today i had warned away, this was my home for the time being. Still what did it all mean. I was so lost in my own thoughts i hadn't noticed that Nick had creapt closer i jumped, flinching as his hand met the bare skin on my knee.

It was as if his touch scorched through me, his nostrils flared and his eyes dliated slightly but he stopped there. Didn't move any closer just stayed there with his hand on knee as if he was trying to comfort me. Could he see the inner turmoil that was my mind at this moment. That my life which use to be normal and pieaceful had turned chaotic.

I gulped looking down at his hand, his olive tone stood out brightly against my pale almost transluscent skin. His hand was also huge, compared to me. Well in every aspect he seemed huge compared to me he looked to be about 6'2 which dwarfed my 5'7. I nodded my head slightly still very unsure if this was the right choice but right now the wolf in me seemed very close to the surface she wanted to go.

"I'll go with you but can i please get changed?"

Nick seemed to blink slightly his eyes darting down to my blanket covered chest as if he only clued in now that i was pretty much naked. He swore softley under his breath before looking around spotting my clothing pile behind me. He stood up crossing the room and handed the bundle to me. Caustiously i stood up taking the bundle my eyes not once leaving his before i backed myself up into the bathroom. Something in me didn't want to expose my back to this man, some primal instinct deep down. what it meant i didn't know but as i closed the door hearing the lock click shut. I found my shoulders sagging slightly and the real fear sit in. Where would they take me? what would they do with me? How the hell did they even find me?

I pulled my clothing back on, trying to be mindful of all the rips and tears. I only ddi have the one set and have been wearing it for the past month. Thankfully i had found a stream which allowed me to rinse them every now and then when the smell of them got to bad. Since the bite i had found all my senses had heightened by at least ten fold the first few days were horrendous as i was trying to get use to everything. It was either way to loud or bright or way to silent and dark. There was no middle ground.

A slight knock at the door brought me from my thoughts. I had been sitting on the toilet for a few minutes at that time lost in thought. Nicks voice echoed through the door. "Vivian? Are you okay?"

I cleared my throat slightly standing. "Yeah. Give me one second." It felt werid to be speaking like this again. Sure during the hallucinations i had been screaming as if hell hounds were eating me. Once that had passed through i had found comfort in the silence, barley any cars drove by this place either it was just the sounds of the woods outside. I stood opening the door Nick had moved back to the window and was looking out the thick drapes into the street. Was he waiting for someone?

He turned giving me a smile as i walked out the door, his eyes darting downt o my torn up clothing and he frowned. "Looks like we are going to need to go shopping." I shifted uncomfortably. With my dissappearance i probably would have been fired from my part time job at the coffee shop plus i was in debt up to my eyeballs from my student loans. So clothing shopping was out of the question not that i was about to say that out loud. Let him think what he wants right?

"Would you be okay If i stepped out to make a quick phone call?" Nick asked as he held up an Iphone. I just nodded my head taking a seat on the bed in the far corner. It was old but had served its purpose this past month. I tossed me another smile and slipped out the front door closing it behind it. I could hear him walk away mumbling on his phone. His voice to low to be understandable. I sighed flopping back onto the bed, the sheets were torn from a shift i had one night. I couldnt get myself outside fast enough.

It had happened during the hallucinations, so what had made me attack a bed god only knew. Still i was glad it was the bed and not some poor women walking through the woods alone like i had been. Nick came back in then, pocketing his phone he stopped as i flinched from the door suddenly busting open. He gave me an apologetic smile before crossing the room and sitting on the other bed oppisite of mine. "I know your probably really spooked right now, so whats going to happen is Clayton is going to drive a car up infront of this room." I flinched again bolting upright, more people?! Nick however held out his hands in a motion for me to listen. "Don't worry. Since i know your scared he's going to leave the car there and go get into Elena's car. There going to drive off and it's just goinf to be me and yourself okay?"

I relaxed a little bit, but what would happen after. I was scared. really scared. My heart felt as if it ws going to leap out of my chest.

"You just finished your shift right? Do you have control over it yet?" Nick asked cautiously watching me. I shook my head, my eyes darting to the drape covered window now.

"No not really. Its getting easier too shift but i can't control when it happens."

Nick nodded his head giving me another warm smile. "Don't worry about it then Vi, If you need to shift you tell me and I'll watch over you okay?"

Something deep inside me moved. He would protect me. I watched him for a moment, really watching him. Why was he sent in out of the other people whom were with him. Was he the best liar? the most convincing perhaps. Who knew i just nodded my head beliving his words. A few seconds later i heard the crunch of tires pull up as lights shone through the drapes. I flicnhed slightly but Nick just put his hand back on my leg. The heat through my jeans was comforting; it was odd. To be comforted from someone you didn't know. The sound of muffled voices reached my ears as i watched the drapes. Almost expecting them to burst forward and armed government agents rushing in to capture me. Then nothing happened. There was a car door opening and closing and then silence as the car drove off. There was just the low sound of an engine idling.

Nick patted my leg standing up and holding out his hand. "Are you ready?" I paused glancing around the room. Was i ready to leave this and move on with my life... I was and that convicting thought shocked me. I nodded and took his hand as he led me out of the stuffy hotel room. It wasn't a fancy car, just an older looking SUV. He held out the passenger door for me allowing me to slide in before crossing around and sliding into the driver seat. He gave me one more smile patting my leg before he pulled the car out.

I watched the small hotel fade away in the side mirror. What was going to happen next?

* * *

**So i just finished my shift at work. SOO this chapter is now done =)**  
**Enjoy my new story more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This is a new story ive had in my head for the last little bit and i finally decided and the slowest work day possible to get this out and into a document. I dont own any characters from the underworld series; they all belong to kelley. Only characters I own are Vivian and other OC's.  
**_

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Nick patted my leg standing up and holding out his hand. "Are you ready?" I paused glancing around the room. Was i ready to leave this and move on with my life... I was and that convicting thought shocked me. I nodded and took his hand as he led me out of the stuffy hotel room. It wasn't a fancy car, just an older looking SUV. He held out the passenger door for me allowing me to slide in before crossing around and sliding into the driver seat. He gave me one more smile patting my leg before he pulled the car out. I watched the small hotel fade away in the side mirror. What was going to happen next?  
_

* * *

I'm not how long we drove for, Nick drove us straight into town and had stopped at a local drug store for some "supplies" as he called it. Those "supplies" turned out to be munchies, chips and a ton of water. He also snagged a first aid kit to tend to my wounds. I wasn't really sure what he was talking about till he flipped down the visor front of me and i saw myself in the mirror for the first time in a month. My once glossy full black hair was knotted and tangled. large bags were under my blue eyes and I had a large freshly healing cut over top of my eyebrow. I was pale too, sickly pale. This couldnt have been me, could it? It was like looking into the face of a stranger.

Nick handed me a already opened bottle of orange juice. I gave him a weird look looking at the bottle and he only gave me a smile as we backed out of the parking spot. "Sorry, got thirsty in line. Hope you don't mind."

I shrugged my shoulders and unscrewed the cap taking a deep swig. It tasted off, almost chalky. Perhaps from being out in the woods for so long eating nothing but the raw meat of animals. I capped it and set it down on the console looking out the window. Nick cleared his throat and handed me the first aid kit. "You should clean yo your forehead. There are some wet naps in the glove compartment."

I almost wanted to laugh who carried around children's wet naps but sure enough they were in the glove box just as he said. I yawned, using the back of my hand to suppress the sound as i flipped down the visor again, the bright lights blinding me slightly as it was dark outside. The cut on my forehead was pretty bad, there was a lot of dirt and small rocks inside of the wound causing me to wince as i cleaned it up plus all the dried blood from the side of my face.

Nick kept on casting glances at me during the drive. About five minutes after my face was clean black spots started to swim through my vision. I was so tired, I yawned again and NIck looked over reaching back behind me handing me a pillow.

"Here, why dont you have a nap were going to be driving for awhile." I took it without complaint and curled up again the window, tucking my legs up under me. Most people probably would have found the position uncomfortable but i felt totally relaxed for the first time in ages. Some part of me wanted to argue that I shouldnt be tried that this wasn't right but the other half just wanted to curl up around the pillow and just sleep; That side ended up winning.

I don't know how long i slept for, brief flashes crossed my mind. A bright light in my flash, some raised voices. Someone helping me sit up and drink some more foul tasting orange juice. Then there were the dreams, i was running in them. Not as myself though as a wolf. Running through forest that I knew, yet didn't know at the same time. I wasn't alone either, there was another wolf, running behind me, in front of me or behind me. I was chasing it and It was chasing me.

I awoke with a jolt, A soft curse vibrating through the chest of some being carrying me. The scent of someone crashing into my mind. Male. Wolf. I didn't know this scent. I blinked, adrenaline rushing through me, waking me up from a dead sleep. The man holding me was well built, strong arms surrounded me, strong chest. I blinked looking up, he was probably in his late thirties if that, golden blond hair and bright blue eyes. He stopped blinking down at me almost surprised. Surprised I was awake?

I shouted punching out with my hand, he dropped me in surprise stumbling back as i hit the ground and launched myself forward. Shouts echoed behind me but all i could hear was the blood pounding my ears. Where was I? I didnt know this forest, i ran as fast as my legs could carry me and i could feel people following me. My skin was starting to itch. The wolf in my mind leaping forward. Run. Run to the woods. There is safety in its darkness.

I listened. That part of my mind has never been wrong before why would it be wrong now so i ran straight into the forest. Scents hit me, fresh old. Animals and plant life but the scent of wolves was literally intertwined in this forest. I could smell them everywhere and it only pushed my fear on. A whine rumbled in my throat as i ran, my body trembling. I wanted to shift. Something hard tackled into my right side, sending my flying through the underbrush. A loud growl echoing through my ears as a large golden wolf entered my view. I growled lowering myself down to the ground, it wasn't the same doing the move as a human but the wolf shifted slightly. Its blue eyes watching me with slight surprise. I growled back moving myself back up onto my knee's in a half crouch. If he lunged at least this way i could protect my face using my hands.

Still he didn't leap. He just circled me as if waiting for an opening. His hind legs never tensing just circling. Keeping me in one spot. I blinked glancing past him into the brush, causing the massive wolf to growl bringing my attention back to him. Someone was running through the bush towards us. I feinted to the right and booked it off to the left, the wolf moved slightly before realizing his mistake. i could hear the thunder of paws behind me from a large weight slammed into my back. Throwing me into the forest floor. Teeth pressed up against the back of my neck, a growl rumbling through the wolfs body into my back. He wasn't biting me though, Just holding me there as if i was a misbehaving pup. I whined trying ti push myself push my hand clawing into the forest floor but he just pressed himself down onto me using his weight to pin me there.

Tears sprang to my eyes. I wanted to go home, back to that old hotel or even my apartment. Back to my old life before all this shit happened.

"Clay?! What are you doing?!" Nicks voice rang out somewhere behind us. I couldn't move but hope leapt into my chest as well as panic. Nick would help me right? Or since he knew this wolf did that mean that all his kindness was a lie. Was all of this a trap to get me to agree to go with them. How could I have been so foolish. I felt the wolf- No claw. Heave out a breath and inhale deeply. He could probably smell my fear. The doubt which had clawed its way into its stomach only making things worse. My heart was hammering deep in my chest.

I heard footsteps walk up beside me before Nick came into veiw, With Clay still holding my neck it was hard to move my head at all. "Vi. Clay is going to let you go now. I want you to crawl to me okay. No one is going to hurt you."

Really? I wanted to growl at him he wasnt the one with a two hundred pound wolf on his back biting his neck. Nor was he the one whom had just been tackled twice by said wolf. My hands and knee's felt almost raw. I sucked in a breath trying to stop the tears from falling down my face and nodded my head, being mindful of the teeth pressed up against my throat. Nick looked up and nodded to the beast on my back and carefully Clay withdrew his teeth with a low warning rumble vibrating through his chest. The second the weight from my back was gone i was scrambling forward into nicks embrace.

The second his scent hit me, it was like a wave of calmness rushed over me. Nick fell back onto his rear from the sudden weight shift, one hand bracing the back of my head against his shoulder and the other on my lower back. I heard Clay huff behind us and nick's body tensed slightly.

"Vi, we need to go back to the house okay. No one is going to hurt you. I promise."

I didn't want to go back, I didnt even know where we were. I cleared my throat pulling back slightly. "Nick, where are we?"

Nick smiled brightley as if he was happy to answer that question. "This is Stonehaven. Remember I was telling you that Jeremy wanted you to come stay at his home. Well this is it."

That still Didn't answer my questions. Sure a home with a name was uncommon but he said it as if he expected me to know what it was. I pushed away from him slightly sitting down infront of him. Still wary of Clay whom was pacing behind us. "Where are we Nick? Like Toronto? Whitby?" I left the question open waiting for an answer.

nick hesitated, his eyes flickering back to Clay behind me whom just snorted and took off back in the direction i had run from. Pretty much a clear 'your on your own here.'

Nick got up and offered me his hand after brushing his pants off. Which i only noticed now were brand name Jeans i use to stare at in the mall normall about a hundred dollers a pair. "Stonehaven is a little bit north of Bear Valley. New York State."

I froze. New York State. I was in the United States. How the hell had i slept that entire journey. Thats when it hit me that drink, the chalky taste. "You drugged me." The accusation rang out loud against the tree's. Nick flinched as if i had struck him, his eyes taking on the expression of a wounded puppy.

"Jeremy ordered it. I was against it but he is the Alpha here. I couldn't disobey him and it also was best for you health. You said so yourself that you don't have full control of yourself yet. What would have happened if you shifted while we were crossing the border?"

Valid points, except for being ordered by this Jeremy. Some part of me thought that it was wrong being ordered by someone. This wasn't the military and we did have free will. Yet the wolf inside my mind was saying it made sense, we needed a leader. Wait we?

I just nodded my head, my mind almost feeling numb. Not quite sure about what was going on. Nick gently grabbed my hand pulling me back in the direction i had ran from. "Jeremy said you might be confused and disorientated when you woke. We just didn't think you would wake up quite so fast. You gave Clay a good surprise." he chuckled as if was the funniest thing he had seen in years.

I wanted to go home. I just nodded walking numbly beside him as we made our way back through the woods. Eventually the tree's thinned and a massive stone house came into view. Bright windows glowing through the darkness. No wonder its name was Stonehaven, we had come up to what i was guessing was the back of the house, there was a patio set up with some glass pane doors leading into the home. There was a man standing outside. I froze, fear jumping into me. Nick halted when i wasn't moving glancing back to me confused, he saw my eyes locked on the man and he gave me a warm smile. "That's Jeremy. Come on, It's okay." He gave me a gentle tug and i let him pull me forward.

I was scared of this man. Something in my mind just wanted me to cower away and or expose my throat or stomach. What was wrong with me? He stood about 6 foot maybe a little but taller. I was always off with height. He was paler than Nick was with dark eyes and dark blackish hair that hung down into his eyes. Almost like he was overdue for a haircut. He had his hands in his pocket and a warm smile on his face as we approached.

"Jer this is Vivian. Vivian McVon. Vi this is Jeremy Danvers he is the Alpha here."

Jeremy cleared his throat slightly at that. "Elena is the Alpha here now Nick remember. Vivian, welcome to Stonehaven. I was quite surprised when i saw you at the hotel we had heard that William had bitten a girl but we throught she had died through the transformation. I'm sorry we couldnt help you sooner."

He truley sounded like he was sorry, his eyes. Thats were i was reconizing his eyes. The black wolf from the parking lot, the one whom had stood there watching me puzzeled for a moment. "It's okay." I mumbled awkwardly moving myself a little bit behind Nick. Jeremy's gaze softened slightly as he gave Nick a smile.

"Nick can you please bring Vivian to the study? Vivian i am sorry if this seems rushed but this Mutt-" Jeremy stopped himself, pausing for a moment. "William has been eluding us for a month now. Every time we seem to catch up with him he slips by. I would like to ask you about how were bitten and the change. I know this might be a senstive subject but the more information we can get now while the information is still fresh the better."

He was right, as much as i wanted to run away again and not think about that night. Some part of me knew that i needed to talk about it, That part of me that wanted to be a nurse and to help people knew that talking about a tramatic event is what started the healing process. I nodded numbly as Nick just lead me forward past Jeremy into the home. Scents hit me, some i reconized, others I didn't this entire thing was werid. I could hear people moving around in rooms, muffled voices but it was like a home should be. Nice and warm.

Nick led me down a long leading into a study, he pushed the heavy looking wooden doors to reveal a long room. Books lined the walls and a large fireplace off to one side. At the far end of the room there was a long oak desk with papers strewn across it a small lamp. There were some paintings hanging in spots without books and soft looking sofa's placed throughout the room. It was almost something you would read of in books. The perfect Study. Nick lead me over to the fire place and gestured for me to take a seat in a chair closest to the fire. He tossed some wood onto the low flames and turned giving me a smile. "You're too pale and your hands are freezing. Do you want a blanket?"

Now that he mentioned it, i was freezing. I nodded my head as he turned pulling out a thick looking blanket from one of the drawers by one of the bookshelves. He handed it too me and watched as i wrapped myself up in it as though i was a child. Heat enveloped me, almost making me want to drift off to sleep. Only the door opening again caught my attention. Jeremy walked in with a women behind him, Her scent hit me instantly. She was the wolf from the parking lot, the blond furred one. She was beautiful, tall and lean with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Vivian, This is Elena. Shes currently taking over to be Alpha on the pack. She is going to be sitting in and the two of us will be asking you a few questions is that okay?"

I looked between the two and Elena gave me a warm smile. Something that a mother would do with a shy child. I nodded my head before looking back at Nick. "Can Nick stay?"

Elena smiled and looked over at Jeremy who just watched Elena. Probably leaving it up to her. She just looked back at me moving and taking a seat in the chair across from me as Jeremy pulled up a chair to her other side. "Yes he can stay as long as he behaves himself and stands by the door."

Nick Nodded his head, the order seeming odd to me. Elena must have seen my face cause she gave me a small grin. "I have twins whom don't like closed doors. This way if they try and sneak in. Nick can catch them."

I just nodded my head finally understanding. Jeremy shifted looking at me. "I know this is hard Vivian but i need you tell us how you were bitten and what happened."  
I gulped glancing between the two and up at Nick whom was standing by the door. He gave me an encouraging smile saying 'go on its okay'. I guess it was really now or never so I took in a deep breath. "I just wanted to go for a walk, Get out of the apartment. I had been cooped up inside all night doing homework for the final. So i walked out to the small wooded area by my house. Ive walked it a ton of times so I didn't really think anything of it. I had been on the swings when I heard the crying." I stopped closing my eyes as flashes crossed through my minds eye. "So i went to investigate to see what the sound was. It had to have been maybe two in the morning but it was so dark and I didn't have a flash light. Next thing i knew i was tripping over some roots and i landed..." Bile threatened to rise up in my throat. I stopped my hand going to my mouth as if that was going to stop me from vomiting. Elena seemed to have sensed what was going through my mind and got up leaving the room only to return a few moments later with a bottle of water.

I smiled my thanks and took a deep swig. It was cold and refreshing just what i needed. "I landed on top of the girl. My hands sliding through her...intestines. I think. I screamed and the next thing i knew something was attacking me, it bit my foot dragging my backwards." It was like a movie playing in my head, i was reliving the events as i spoke them. "I kicked out not sure what was happening and it yelped backing off as i scrambled forward again over top of the body and then I ran. I didn't get to far. It recovered fast and tackled me to the ground, bit the top of my arm and shook like it wanted to rip my arm off. Then there were flash lights on us, shouts. It got scared i think.. He then... Marked me..." I heard a sharp inhale of breath coming from the door causing me to look up. Nicks eyes were furious his hands clenched into fists. I glanced over at Elena and she too had a look of rage on her.

"He urinated all down my leg and then took off. I didn't want those people to see me, they were too worried about the girls body so i ran back home. That's when the fever started to sit in."

Elena and Jeremy both nodded there heads, looking very upset. Jeremy was still the one whom cleared his throat turning his attention from Elena back onto me. "You got away by mere chance. How did you survive the change Vivian. Its not something many people can do on there own."

This i wasn't really sure how i got through. "Well I was in school to become a nurse. At first i thought it was rabies but then i realized it wasn't. Something inside my head was just saying get out of town so i just packed up some minor shit and drove before the hallucinations got bad. Then i found myself at that hotel. I slept for most of it to be honest, but the fever and everything i ended up staying in that old bathtub the porcelain was always cold and well Nick you saw the state of the room." I said glancing over to where Nick was standing.

Nick nodded his head. "The room was totaled. She must have shifted inside there at least a dozen times before he gained some form of control. Probably the only way she got by so unnoticed was by locking herself in through the worst of it."

Jeremy nodded his head leaning back in his chair, his eyes still on me as if he reading something on me no one else could see. Elena just nodded her head. Looking almost prideful. "You survived on your own by pure luck." She responded. Probably not trying to be mean or anything just stating the truth. I had only survived by pure luck and that was it.

So now came the moment of truth. "Why am I here? Nick said you wanted me to come here Jeremy." It felt odd address him as his name when i didn't really know him but Jeremy made no indication he was offended he only nodded his head gesturing for Elena to take the floor. She cleared her throat pulling her chair closer. "You see Vivian; Female werewolves are very rare." Ah to Nick wasn't lieing about that. "If you were found by another male and or even William the wolf whom turned you. You would have probably been raped and then killed."

well don't sugarcoat it or anything. Still the knowledge was upsetting and did scare me slightly. "We want you to join the pack, in doing so we can protect you and train you."

Wait what?

* * *

_**AN: Oh no what is she going to say?! till next time!  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**_** This is a new story ive had in my head for the last little bit and i finally decided and the slowest work day possible to get this out and into a document. I dont own any characters from the underworld series; they all belong to kelley. Only characters I own are Vivian and other OC's.  
**_

* * *

_Last Time:  
_  
_well don't sugarcoat it or anything. Still the knowledge was upsetting and did scare me slightly. "We want you to join the pack, in doing so we can protect you and train you."_

_Wait what?_

* * *

I blinked looking between Jeremy and Elena. Sure Nick had said that they wanted me to come join them, but join the pack itself I wasn't really sure i was... qualified. So to speak. I had only been a werewolf for a short time and these people obviously was made of money.. What did i have to do in return for this?

"Why?" I found myself questioning. I had trust issues before i had been bitten and now that i was a wolf, those trust issues seemed to have been blown out of proportion. The wolf very much upfront and present. Jeremy was just watching me; as if he was studying me. Elena looked puzzeled for a moment before a realization dawned in her eyes.

"You don't need to pay us back for anything. We want to help you. I was bitten myself. Jeremy here saved me and helped me through my own transformation and it took me a lot longer than its taken you to come to terms with whats happened." She replied almost as if she was trying to sooth my doubts.

"When you changed. You remained as a wolf for a very long time, correct?" Jeremy asked, still watching me. his leg was crossed over the other his hands relaxed on his lap as he watched. I nodded my head, my dark hair getting in the way. I growled brushing it back slightly annouyed with it.

"That explains it then." Jeremy said turning slightly to Elena. "She's a lot like Clay. Since she remained as a wolf for so long, she lost some of her human self. Shes linked with her wolf side more than the human."

Clay. The wolf from the forest. The one whom had pinned me down like i was some misbehaving pup. Still I couldn't deny the words Jeremy was saying. Since the bite i had been spending most of my time in wolf form and because of that i found that the wolf in my mind was always present. She was always there, prowling right on the edge.

"I am surprised with her control as well." Jeremy continued. "It very well may be that since you spent so much time as a wolf you learned to control that part of you and let it have control over the human. Most newly bitten wolves; dont gain the control you have for about a years time."

Elena nodded her head in agreement. I sighed looking back at the fire. Even with all the sleep i got i still felt drained both emotionally and mentally. "I guess i'll join. I don't really have a choice now do I?"

I couldn't go back to my old life, my old home or my family. If i did how would i be able to explain the changes I've gone through. I couldn't. how would i be a nurse if every time i got the scent of blood i wanted to kill something and the hunger. Oh man. As if on Cue my stomach growled very loudly. Elena chuckled and glanced over at Nick whom had been inching closer again. "Nick can you go grab us some food from the kitchen. I take it you didn't feed her on the drive."

Nick's jaw dropped and he flushed as if he was embarresed and ashamed with himself all at once. I didn't blame him though i was asleep for pretty much the entire drive. He nodded his head and all but dashed out of the room. There was a shout on the other side and a thump as if someone had been standing there and just got a door to the face. How many people lived here?

Elena smiled and cleared her throat. "I understand that you have been through a lot and this is probably very frightening for you." Yeah no shit; that little voice in my head resonded. I ignored it letting her continue. "So for tonight. After we get some food into you Nick's going to take you up to your new bedroom. He will posted just outside your room since you seem most comfortable with him as a gaurd. Were still unsure about your shifts so tomorrow i personally will be walking you through some ground rules. okay?"

I nodded my head just as the door opened. Nick entering carrying a large platter of small sandwiches. He set the sandwiches down giving me a smile before backing off slightly. Neither Elena nor Jeremy moved, instead they gestured for me to dig in. I blinked. All this food was for me? Surley I couldn't eat that much. Still i didn't let the thought stop me as i dug in. I was starving, i hadn't relized how hungry i was till that second. I barley even tasted the food. Just in and down the gullet so to speak. I got about halfway through before before i slowed down. My eyes starting to grow heavy as i curled back up in my chair pulling the blankets around me.

Elena smiled at me giving Nick a nod. He stepped forward kneeling down infront of me giving me that dazzeling smile again. Wait dazzeling... Was my wolf...purring? I blinked looking into his dark eyes. "come on." He said holding out hishand again like he had in the hotel.

I took it and he lead me up from the room. There was no one outside the doors this time and he lead me left down the hallway to a set of stairs. Scents passed me, at least 5 different ones. He brought me down a long way to the last room on the left and opened the door. It was a large room with a large canopy bed set up against the wall a small dresser and desk set off to a side and a bookshelf stacked with books. "This was Elena's old room. It's yours now she doesn't use it."

I just nodded my head walking into the room, the window had been opened. Probably to allow some fresh air in and by the smell of it fresh clean sheets had been placed onto the bed. I heard Nick open something behind me before he cleared his throat. "Here lets get you out of that clothing and bathed."

I spun around, shocked at the statement. Was he seriously going to undress me and bathe me; he must have caught my look of distress and just laughed handing me some plane pajama's. "The bathroom is over there." He said answering my unaddressed question and pointing off to the side. I flushed and all but ran to the bathroom. It was large as well with a huge tub placed up against the far wall.

Never in my life had i been inside a home like this, growing up my mom had been a single parent so we lived in small apartments or basement apartments. Nothing huge and grand like this home. I almost felt like a dirty stone clustered in together with rubies. What was i doing? why did they chose me? I slipped out of my old clothing folding them neatly leaving them on the counter. before turning to the massive tub and turning the hot water on. Steam billowed up into the hair as i slipped into the tub and pulled the curtain closed before turning the shower on.

Oh boy did it burn, but i wanted the pain. I wanted to wash away all the pain and dirt from the past month. Just wash my mind of everything that had happened. I dont know how long i stayed in there for. I washed my hair and body, maybe even a little to hard causing my skin to burn red from the treatment. When i stepped out i felt somewhat better but still off, i found a towel on the rack beside the rub and wrapped it around my body before finally glancing at myself at the large mirror.

It was fogged so my reflection was blurry. Did i really want to see myself? hesitantly i reached out clearing a strip and finally seeing myself again. The cut on my forhead was healing extremly fast, it was going to scar regaurdless but it was my eyes that caught me. They gleamed like a predator. Sure my eyes had been a bright blue before but now it was different. I could see the wolf glowing in them. I also looked different, like i still looked like me. Yet in another way i didnt. My skin was clear for the first time in years, my hair looked as if it was thicker.

I was different.

I sighed and pulled the pajama's on they were a darker grey in color. nothing too girly and were a tiny bit too large but otherwise fit perfectly. When i emerged from the bathroom; Nick was still there. He was sitting over at the desk reading some kind of thick looking novel.

"So you're just going to watch me all night?" I questioned, walking over and sliding into the bed.

He glanced up momentarily and flashed me a smile. "Your stuck with me all night baby."

I wasn't sure how i felt about the nickname to be honest. I use to hate nicknames with a passion but when he said it, something just felt right about it. God i really was over tired. I curled up on thebed and just watched NIck's back as he read. Eventually i drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Hey? Come on wake up." I growled rolling over onto my side, tucking my head under the pillow. I didn't want to wake up for school. The bed shifted as an umfamilar male scent crashed into my nose. I bolted up the pillow flying away coming face to face with a male about my age maybe about twenty five. He had broad shoulders, sun-streaked wavy blond hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a loose ftting tshirt and jeans which showed off his tanned arms. I shreiked, falling backwards off the bed. He jumped in surprise falling out of my veiw as i bolted underneath the bed.

"Wow it's okay. Hey, I didn't mean to scare you." The stranger said as he crawled over the bed. Silence met and i froze. How i managed to fit myself under this bed I had no idea but right now I would rather be under here than out there. Footsteps sounded down the hall as the door bust open. Two sets of legs walked into the room before they froze.

"I didn't mean it!" The man above me on the bed shouted. The two sets of feet froze before Elena crouched down peeking under the bed giving me a smile. Her eyes then turned hard as she looked up above me. "You scared the shit out of her Reese. Out. Now." It was a clear over i could tell from her voice some part of me even wanted to leave and do as she ordered but i knew she wasn't directing it at me. The bed shifted as the guy- no Reese above me jumped off the bed and walked out behind the other two.

Elena gave me an awkward smile. "You can come out now. Unless your stuck." Nope i wasn't. I slowley wiggled my way out from under the bed. My heart hammering against my chest. Nick was the other person whom had come in and he looked almost shocked just like I did.

"Sorry Vi. I had to talk to Elena so we just stepped out i asked Reese to watch you. I didn't know he was going to wake you up."

I just shrugged my shoulders trying to look away, embarresed that i had acted like a child and had hidden myself underneath of a bed. I was twenty-three for crying out loud. Elena must have sensed my embarresment and looked back at Nick giving him a smile. "Let me talk to her, why don't you go get her something to eat."

Nick must have nodded, i wasnt sure but i heard him leave the room. Elena sighed and sat herself down cross legged infront of me like i was sitting. "i know this must be a huge adjustment for you. I'm sorry about Reese."

I shrugged my shoulders again, still feeling really awkward. "It's okay. It just shocked me thats all."

She just nodded her head watching me. "Did you have any questions for me today?"

I honestly had about a million questions, most she couldn't answer. Most of the questions floating through my mind were about my own self worth and why i was even here. I should be back at the old hotel living as a bum. I didn't deserve this... Did I?

"The rules?" The i found myself asking. I guess right now it would be best to find out the rules to this new life i was being half forced and half wanting to live. I couldn't reverse the bite so might as well make the most out of this right? Elena smiled and nodded her head as if she was happy i was trying to take an active role in all of this. It probably would have looked really werid if someone had just walked past in the hallway. We were both sitting cross legged on the floor. Oppisites of sorts. Elena was tall thin, blond hair and blue eyes. Where as i was raven haired, pale, thicker muscle wise with blue eyes as well.

Still; it almost felt as if I was back at home just having a friend over and lounging on the floor chatting about boys or school. "Well." Elena began. "I know you probably have a lot of friends and family whom are really worried about you. At this time you can't have any contact with them okay? I know this will be hard but right now you're a missing person."

I wish i could say this news shocked me but it didn't. When the school caught wind of all my missed days they probably contacted my parents as they had been listed as my emergency contacts. From there, they would have contacted the police. I just nodded my head not realy knowing what to say. Elena took this as a sign of encouragement and continued. "It's not safe for them to know your alive right now. With you being a new wolf. Your changes will be purley based on your mood and sparatic. Plus we don't know if William is looking for you, or if he even knew you survived the bite."

Ah so that was it, not only was i danger to everyone around me and perhaps even myself. William; the wolf from the forest might want to come back and finish the job. I sighed and rubbed my face slightly. "So does this work the same like it does with vampires? Am i like imortally bonded to him and his bloodline?"

The question was half serious but half joking but Elena pretty much started laughing so hard she was crying. I was almost worried she was going to stop breathing before she was able to suck in a deep breath. "Oh my god, No. No were not like vampires where were immortally bonded to anyone. Sure Clay had bitten me and we got together but we had a very powerful relationship before the bite."

So Clay was her boyfriend then? husband? She did say that she had children running around. Whom i had yet to meet and probably wouldnt meet till i got my shifting under control. She chuckled slightly giving me a smile. "But no, Vivian. Your not bonded to anyone unless you want tobe bonded to them of course." She finished quickly. I nodded my head, that was a releaving to be honest.

"Beside no contact, you are forbidden from leaving the property for the time being and as a pack wolf you cannot hunt, kill or torture humans. If you do its either punishment by death or banishment."

The seriousness in her tone caught me off gaurd for moment but it made sense. Why someone would want to harm a human baffled me. or at least, it did now. I couldnt really say how i would feel about ti down the road but murder. No. I didn't want any part of it. I nodded my head in agreement making a small noise to say i understood. Elena smiled as if happy i agreed, maybe she was expecting me to fight these rules?

"You're also going to be put into training tomorrow with Clay to improve your fighting. You have a mean hit according to Clay and Nick. Good potential. Jeremy is also going to be working with you on your shifting and your learning about your new senses."

Wasn't sure how i felt about training with Clay. If it needed to be done though then it needed to be done. From what little i have learned about this world, I was at the bottom. I would need to know how to defend myself if something were to arise. Before my bite my parents had always called there little scrapper all through public school and high school i had been a fighter. Although i had also had my fair chare of being beaten as well... I shook those thoughts away and nodded in agreement. Working with Jeremy didn't seem so bad, he seemed like an okay guy.

"So then for today-?" I started to ask. Elena just smiled and nodded her head.

"You're free to explore, as long as you stay within the property and if you choose to go out into the forest. Someone has to be with you at all times. You may find the wolf in you trying to draw you into the forest. It feels safer there more protected."

Elena had pretty much hit it dead on, that would also explain the night before. In my moment of panic, i was driven into the woods because i felt i would have been safer there. I nodded my head, not really sure what i wanted to do with myself in this huge new house with people i didn't really know. They all seemed nice and were almost too open and friendly. most people i knew shunned away strangers. Not accepted them and fed them and gave them a home.

"I hope you don't mind but Nick ran into town the other night and stopped on his way back here. He grabbed you some clothing so everything in the dresser and closet is yours."

I felt myself flush and look down at my hands. "I have no way to pay him back Elena." Saying her name for the first time felt off, but i continued. "Before all of this..I was in debt with my student loans and O.S.A.P. With my dissappearance i probably lost my job and place in school."

A wave of sorrow and embarresment seemed to wash over me. Elena reached out gently taking my hand and giving me a warm smile when i looked up meeting her eyes. "It's okay. We can help you pay it off and if you really want to pay us back I'm sure we can get you to help out around the house or you can even go work with Nick and Antonio once you get control over your shifts."

Tears welled up my eyes. Why were these people so kind and caring. plus trusting. People were not like this in real life. People were mean and harsh, to the point. I nodded my head giving her the best smile i could as there was a knock on the door. This time the man from before walked in, the one whom i had punched in the face the night before. He wasn't bruised but he didn't look too happy either. Elena looked back and gave him a warm smile and he seemed to melt slightly. Wow he really did love her. He came over and put down a large tray between us full of stacked pancakes, ham and syrup.

"Thanks Clay, How are the kids?" Elena asked. Clay shot a look at me and i registsed the urge to bare my teeth at him but he just nodded at Elena.

"Out back with Jer." She nodded and patted his leg and turned back to me. Clay just shot me another look and got up and left. I growled as he walked out the room but aburtley stopped as i saw Elena staring at me.

"Sorry. I don't relize I'm doing it sometimes." I mumbled. Elena just waved a fork of ham in the air before happily munching down on it.

"It's okay. Clay does it all the time. You two have a bit in common you know."

Really? That huge brute and me? I grabbed the remaining fork and grabbed some ham. It tasted amazingly. I closed my eyes savoring the taste of the meat.

"Yeah." Elena continued. "Both you and Clay are very close with your wolves. Out of everyone here he probably knows whats going through your head the best." She said not really offering me any more details about this. It made sense though in the forest he had treated me as he would have treated a misbehaving pup even though i was in my human form. Maybe he wasn't so bad then.

"I am sorry for hitting him last night. I didn't know who he was or where i was."

Elena laughed and waved another forkfull in the air. "don't worry about it. Be glad you surprised him thats not easy to do. He will just pout about it for a little bit thats all."

We finished eating breakfest in pretty much silence just enjoying each others company and getting use to eat others presence. Elena wasn't so bad, she reminded me of my friend Allysha from highschool and college. God did i miss her, when all of this was over she would be the first person i contacted.

I chugged back the glass of milk that Elena had been slowley pushing in my direction and gave her a smile. With a full stomach i was feeling a lot better, more in control of myself.

"Elena. I would like to go check out the forest. Would that be okay with you?"

Elena watched me for a moment picking slightly at a piece of ham she had been toying with. Guess playing with our food was something no adult could grow out of. She nodded her head shortley later. "Yeah i don't see why not. Your control is amazing and what better place to be than out in the forest if a shift were to happen."

I nodded my head waiting for her to finish. "I think i will have either Nick or Antonio go with you. Is that okay?" I knew Nick. in fact part of me would have been moer than happy if Nick did go. This Antonio person, I wasn't so sure about. Elena must have seen the hesitation in my face and she leaned over patting my knee. "It's okay. Antonio is Nicks father. With how close you and Nick already are. I'm sure you and Antonio will click just as fast."

I found it hard to believe but i guess i wouldn't know for sure untill i met the man. So i nodded and Elena gave me a smile before pushing herself up to her feet. "I'll let you get dressed then you can formally meet the pack. Hows that sound?"

I nodded my head giving her smile. Would be better than waking up with a stranger looming over me. She just nodded and walked out closing the door behind her, i sighed running a hand through my abnormally thick hair. It felt so werid, before my hair use to thin and flat now it was well.. It looked like that thick dark hair you see on shampoo and hair dye commercials.

Elena had been right both my dresser and thestanding closet had been stacked with clothing. I drew out a simple pair of jeans and a tank top. I almost feared opening the underwear draw it was piled with silk everything, leopard print and stuff i didnt even know what it was.

When i opened the door again Elena was leaning up against the far wall, she did a once over and nodded her approval before opening up the door on the oppisite end of the hall. It was a kids room, two children inside, playing over a book with Clay sitting off to one side. On gaurd duty?

The two kids were beautiful, blond hair with blue eyes. I smiled as they looked up huge smiles splitting across there faces. "Mommy." "Mom." They said in unison. Elena laughed and gestured to me.

"This is Vivian. She's going to be staying with us for a while okay." She said to the two, They both smiled and waved before turning back to there game. Clay just watched me with a wary look, that of a protective father.

Elena just smiled and closed the door behind her as we turned back walking down the hall. "Thats Kate and Logan my kids. You know Clay of course. Give him time he will come around. You know Nick and Jeremy. So Next is Reece."

Ah, the bed attacker. I nodded my head as we made our way back down the stairs. The scent of ham and syrup hit me and i was almost hungry again. God at this rate i was going to become huge. As we turned into the massive kitchen, three sets of eyes turned to meet us. Nick smiled and bounded out of his chair and rushed over lifting us both up off our feet. "My women!"

His women? What? he set us down and Elena was just smiling and laughing as she gently punched him in the arm. "Calm down Nick. Vivian thats Reese." Reese smiled and gave me a wave.

"sorry for scaring you earlier. I should have listened when they said you were jumping but i couldn't believe it." He called across the kitchen. I just nodded my head not quite sure how to respond. I'm pretty sure if he woke up with some stranger looming over him he would have flipped too. Then again he was a guy, maybe he was into that kind of thing.

"And thats Antonio." Elena finished catching my attention gesturing to the other man sitting at the table. I had to blink studying this man, he could have easily passed off as Nicks brother better than he could his father he looked no longer than early thirties. He had wavy dark hair, and the same heart stopping brown eyes that Nick was also shorter and stockier than Nick was; with broad shoulders and bulging biceps. He gave me a warm smile, something a father would give a daughter which made me flush and look away.

"Nick Would you be free to give Vivian a tour of the grounds. I think she needs some fresh air and to get out of this house. There is just too many men in here." Elena teased playfully punching Nick in the chest. He gave her a mock hurt expression rubbing the spot she had punched before drapping an arm across my shoulders. He smelled like the forest but with a hint of something else. I wanted to lean in and figure out what that scent was but my body didn't move/

"Of course." Nicks voice boomed out above me, shaking me from my thoughts. "Welcome to the family Vi. you're going to love it here."

He then started leading me out of the kitchen and out the front door, leaving everyone behind as if it was normal. Chattering away about some club in the city he wanted to take me when i was 'better'. Would I ever be better? Nick must have caught my silence and gently shook my shoulder. "Vi, Whats wrong?" He asked stepping infront of me his hands on my shoulders. Again that urge to lean in flooded through me, but again i resisted.

"Will I ever be better?" I questioned looking up at him, his brown eyes boring into my own. He looked puzzeled for a moment before giving me a small smile.

"You will be, This thing takes time and its a lot to take in all at once but your doing amazing. It took Elena over a year to come to terms with her wolf and the bite. With you its been a little over a month and you have the control of someone who was bitten say two years ago. You will be fine."

There was so much confidence in his tone, that i broke. Leaning into his embrace, he hesitated for a moment, freezing up before his arms wrapped around me. I felt him lean his face down his nose against the top of my head as he inahled a deep breath. The closeness felt right. I didn't want to move.

"Well now." A voice spoke out from behind us.

* * *

_**ENJOY**_

_**dont forget to reveiw** _


End file.
